Back pain, particularly in the small of the back, or lumbosacral region (L4-S1) of the spine, is a common ailment. In many cases, the pain severely limits a person's functional ability and quality of life. Back pain interferes with work, routine daily activities, and recreation. It estimated that Americans spend $50 billion each year on low back pain alone. It is the most common cause of job-related disability and a leading contributor to missed work.
Through disease or injury, the laminae, spinous process, articular processes, facets and/or facet capsules of one or more vertebral bodies along with one or more intervertebral discs can become damaged, which can result in a loss of proper alignment or loss of proper articulation of the vertebra. This damage can also result in an anatomical change, loss of mobility, and pain or discomfort. For example, the vertebral facet joints can be damaged by traumatic injury or as a result of disease. Diseases damaging the spine and/or facets include osteoarthritis where the cartilage of joints is gradually worn away and the adjacent bone is remodeled, ankylosing spondylolysis (or rheumatoid arthritis) of the spine which can lead to spinal rigidity, and degenerative spondylolisthesis which results in a forward displacement of the lumbar vertebra on the sacrum. Damage to facet joints of the vertebral body often results in pressure on nerves, commonly referred to as “pinched” nerves, or nerve compression or impingement. The result is pain, misaligned anatomy, a change in biomechanics and a corresponding loss of mobility. Pressure on nerves can also occur without facet joint pathology, e.g., as a result of a herniated disc.
One conventional treatment of facet joint pathology is spine stabilization, also known as intervertebral stabilization. Intervertebral stabilization desirably controls, prevents or limits relative motion between the vertebrae through the use of spinal hardware, removal of some or all of the intervertebral disc, fixation of the facet joints, bone graft/osteo-inductive/osteo-conductive material positioned between the vertebral bodies (with or without concurrent insertion of fusion cages), and/or some combination thereof, resulting in the fixation of (or limiting the motion of) any number of adjacent vertebrae to stabilize and prevent/limit/control relative movement between those treated vertebrae.
Although spine fusion surgery is an efficacious treatment, complications can nonetheless result. Patients undergoing spine surgery frequently continue to experience symptoms. For surgical procedures in the lumbar spine, failure rates as high as 37% have been reported after lumbar fusion and 30% for surgery without fusion. See Eichholz, et al., “Complications of Revision Spinal Surgery,” Neurosurg Focus 15(3):1-4 (2003). Post-operative problems can include decompression related problems, and fusion related problems. Decompression related problems (i.e., loss of normal spine balance resulting in the head and trunk no longer being centered over the pelvis) include, for example, recurrent disc herniation, spinal stenosis, chronic nerve injury, infection, and decompression. Fusion related problems can include, pain from the bone harvest site, failure of a fusion to develop, loosening of the implanted devices, nerve irritation caused by the devices, infection, and poor alignment of the spine.
Stabilization of vertebral bodies can also be achieved (to varying degrees) from a wide variety of procedures, including the insertion of motion limiting devices (such as intervertebral spacers, artificial ligaments and/or dynamic stabilization devices), devices promoting arthrodesis (rod and screw systems, cables, fusion cages, etc.), and complete removal of some or all of a vertebral body from the spinal column (which may be due to extensive bone damage and/or tumorous growth inside the bone) and insertion of a vertebral body replacement (generally anchored into the adjacent upper and lower vertebral bodies). Various devices are known for fixing the spine and/or sacral bone adjacent the vertebra, as well as attaching devices used for fixation, including devices disclosed in: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,585,769; 6,290,703; 5,782,833; 5,738,585; 6,547,790; 6,638,321; 6,520,963; 6,074,391; 5,569,247; 5,891,145; 6,090,111; 6,451,021; 5,683,392; 5,863,293; 5,964,760; 6,010,503; 6,019,759; 6,540,749; 6,077,262; 6,248,105; 6,524,315; 5,797,911; 5,879,350; 5,885,285; 5,643,263; 6,565,565; 5,725,527; 6,471,705; 6,554,843; 5,575,792; 5,688,274; 5,690,630; 6,022,350; 4,805,602; 5,474,555; 4,611,581; 5,129,900; 5,741,255; 6,132,430; and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0120272.
More recently, various treatments have been proposed and developed as alternatives to spinal fusion. Many of these treatments seek to restore (and/or maintain) some, or all, of the natural motion of the treated spinal unit, and can include intervertebral disc replacement, nucleus replacement, facet joint resurfacing, and facet joint replacement. Such solutions typically include devices that do not substantially impair spinal movement. See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,610,091; 6,811,567; 6,902,580; 5,571,171; and Re 36,758; and PCT Publication Nos. WO 01/158563, WO 2004/103228, WO 2005/009301, and WO 2004/103227. Thus, spinal arthroplasty has become an acceptable alternative to fusion, particularly in cases of degenerative disc disease. Arthroplasty devices can be particularly useful because the devices are designed to create an artificial joint or restore the functional integrity and power of a joint